Battle with Pitch Black
by writingbythesurf
Summary: Section of my Jack Frost series (in which Jack found his sister from before his transformation, and she has his powers too) where Jack and Natasha have to fight Pitch on their own.


When Pitch Black returns, the Guardians leave to fight him, only to find Pitch had laid a trap. The rest of the Guardians are delayed in a portal while Jack and his sister, Natasha, must find a way to hold off their enemies.

Jack and his sister were dumped into the white powder from the vortex, and a split-second later the portal closed. Both scrambled to their feet in an alike fashion, Jack clutching his staff. Almost at once, the liquid-like, deep voice that belonged to Pitch Black rolled across the hill.

"The Frost siblings. What a pleasure this is..."

Natasha whipped her head around to match her brother's gaze, fixing on Pitch, who stood a few feet away, overtaken by his signature arrogant posture.

"The good news," she muttered, "is that you can't possibly not see him."

The ruler of fear's clothing was sharply contrasted against the arctic surroundings. Jack briefly fought back a small chuckle at his sister's sarcasm as they approached their foe.

"What do you want, Pitch?" the winter spirit demanded. Pitch laughed controllably and inspected his black fingernails in mock nonchalance.

"Fine, if you really must know. You see, I didn't make a big fuss to fight the Guardians, Jack." The nightmare king jabbed a finger at Jack's chest. "I did it to fight you and your sister." Natasha stared down Pitch.

"That's what you want? Then fine. Have at it." She, too, readied for a fight, her fists clenched and turning a shade of blue that would mean pneumonia for a mortal. Pitch curled his fingers, and a few of his nightmares approached.

"We shall begin, then?" For an answer, Jack spun his staff in the air once and slammed it down, a rush of biting wind shooting across the glacier and dissolving one of the mares. Natasha raised her hands as well, and before you could blink twice, the siblings and the nightmare king were locked in battle. Jack whirled and jumped over the embankments, shooting frost as he went, each release making a small paff sound. Natasha followed in his steps, powerful bursts rushing from her hands. One of the nightmares overtook her, but she dispersed the dark horse with a quick blast and raced towards Pitch. She hit him once, and was on the verge of doing it again when a whip of black sand took hold of her, slammed her into the ground, picked her up again, and hurled her over the edge of the glacier.

"Natasha!" Jack yelled, thinking in panic that he had no way of knowing what had been beyond that ledge. He flew up to Pitch angrily and shot him with his staff, quickly moving after each strike. But when the prince of snow got close enough, Pitch's hand reached out and seized Jack by the throat. The winter spirit struggled, gasping for air.

"Let-me-go!" The ruler of fear smirked and tossed Jack Frost to the ground. Just when his enemy was recovering, Pitch blasted the Guardian, knocking him on his back once again. His staff flew from his hands, and as Jack scrambled to his feet, the nightmare king snapped it in half.

"Aaah!" Jack cried out in pain, immediately feeling the stabbing sensation in his chest. It quickly spread, and turned into a warmth and detached ache. The Guardian crumpled to the icy surface of the glacier, and his curled fingers raked back some of the white powder as he fought to catch his breath unsuccessfully. Pitch smiled like a cat who had caught an unsuspecting small animal.

"The separation from your power will kill you. Eventually." For the first time, the prince of the cold had no sarcastic reply to give. Silence passed over for a moment, and then-

"Pitch!"

The wind swirled violently, turning into a tornado of flakes in a matter of seconds. The ruler of darkness was forced to shield himself from the biting cold. Natasha flew over the glacier, emerging from the abyss she had fallen into. She was in the eye of the storm, her braid and gown caught in the wind. Her eyes were wide with fury, and glowed an empty white.

"You," she growled at Pitch Black, "will pay for what you've done."

Natasha pulled back, then released a lightning bolt of frosty energy. Pitch was quick to summon a defense, but to his horror, the black sand was overtaken by the bright light. Natasha's attack washed over him like a bubble that had suddenly burst. He roared and flew off into the whiteness, soon disappearing from sight. Jack Frost's sibling slowly relented her power, floating to the ground carefully. She ran to her brother's side.

"Jack? Jack, can you hear me?" The winter spirit moaned and opened his eyes.

"N-Natasha? My s-staff-" She spotted it about thirty yards away.

"It's broken, I know. Come on, you're the only one who can fix it." Jack closed his eyes halfway.

"C-can't-too weak-" he complained. Natasha sighed.

"Jack, get up."

"I can't move." Jack mumbled. "Can't feel anything..." His sister, running out of patience, turned her voice to a determined tone and shouted,

"JACK!"

She grabbed a fistful of his sweatshirt and yanked. Jack's eyes flew open when faced with her angry ones. "Get. Up!" Natasha dragged him under his arms towards the staff pieces. "You have to do this!" He fell onto her without warning, forcing her down as well. His head rested on her chest. Natasha punched him on the collarbone.

"Listen to me!"

Jack grunted distantly, but didn't react otherwise. His sister reached over him and managed to snatch the staff, hissing to herself, "Yes!"

"Jack, you have to put this back together." She pressed the two halves into his hands. "I'll help you." she pleaded. "Please." Jack wrapped his hands around the stick, and frost swirled into the crack made by Pitch. A burst of blue light followed, and Natasha gasped when she realized it had worked: the staff was whole again. Jack clutched the rounded stick and sat up. The color flowed back into his face, what little of it there was. Strength filled in his eyes as he turned to his sister. For a few seconds, neither of them said a word, until Jack pumped his fist and yelled,

"I'M BACK!" Natasha giggled and floated into the air with her brother.

"Yes, you are!" Jack shot higher, grinning in a vaguely alarming way.

"Race you to the Pole!" He took off into the cold wind. Natasha zipped after him.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Her sibling laughed and shouted back, "Slow poke!"

"Let's not forget who saved you, Snowflake!" Jack looked back at her.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!"


End file.
